Luis ate 5 slices of pie. Omar ate 4 slices. If there were initially 11 slices, what fraction of the pie is remaining?
$\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 9 slices, which leaves 2 out of 11 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{2}{11}$ of the pie remaining.